Atlas of Veilenor
The world of Veilenor is a diverse and expansive earth like land divided into 5 different continents. The names of the continents are; Avalonia, Ozarum, Ilari, Umaes and Eulevend each continent being divided by large and beautiful oceans The Continents Avalonia The continent of Avalonia is the largest continent of Veilenor and has a diverse range of enviroments, ranging from a large and lush rainforest to temperate forests and tall mountain ranges it is truely a lush and beautiful place. The ruler of this continent is Therena Vanimar who resides in the city of Thelhasera the capital city of this continent, there are several other smaller cities dotted around the continent and even more smaller towns and villages beyond that, all overseen by noble families Most towns usually having a mayor and cities having an appointed member of Therena's court overseeing that things run smoothly in her kingdom. Ozaurum The continent of Ozarum is a tropical paradise towards the north and is mild towards the south of the continent, populated with large and deep forests and a few mountain ranges making the continent a perfect home for many of the races of the world, thus making it a hub for many of the races to come together in harmony. however they are untied under the rule of king Edmund Brenwell a greedy Human king who has little regaurd for anything that isn't round golden and shiny, he has been the cause for much deforestation and due to this many of the continents elves and dryads are on uneasy terms with him, however they have secured an agreement with him he is not an evil ruler per-say, he is however very motivated by money and thus there are many poorer areas of the land. Ilari The continent of Ilari is a smaller sized continent that is very hot and dry and most of the continent is a vast desert, tall mountains and large oasis' populate the continent with a long river flowing from the top of the mountains and flow all the way to the edge of the continent into the sea Many nomadic groups travel between the oasis' as they have lots of water and are a great resource for making and repairing things, mining is a very important industry in this continent, and luckily the continent is abundant in precious minerals and metals used in forges to create beautiful weapons that then get sold all over the world. The continent of Ilari is ruled by a Dragon born; Emperor Balasar Vucar who resides in a stone palace in the city of Altissu. a fierce warrior. But do not take that to mean he is unkind, he is a very understanding and fair leader, he has very strong morals and honour is important to him. Every year he holds a grand tournament where people from all over the world may come and test their might in a battle royale in the tokiv di janik (Arena of Might) It is a grand event thrown every year to celebrate the strength in the world and to appease The God of war. Umaes The continent of Umaes is a vast an bountiful place, with cold tundras to the south with tropical forests and vast grasslands to the north with mountains scattered throughout the continent. The continent is known for the tropical fruits and vegetables that can be found here, as well as the exotic animals and plants that are used it potions and as components for spells, the continent is also known for trading these exotic animals to be used as pets and to other people slaves. The ruler of this continent is Rylla Tonell, a kind and passionate leader who hates conflict and aims to keep peace in her kingdom She resides in a "castle" like hobbit hole in the city of Heabrook a picturesque city that has many dirt roads and is largely filled with buildings built into small mound like hills surrounded by a large wall to keep invaders and beasts outside of the city walls. Eulevend Eulavend is one of the more aesthetically unappealing continents of Veilenor, populated by marshes swamps forests and mountains with a frozen tundra like area to the south although not very aesthetically pleasing the people of this continent still lead rich and full lives the swamps and marshes being transformed into villages using the swamps and bayous as a transportation system using boats to travel up and down the river systems many lizard folk and the more monstrous races live in the swamps and marshes with more civilised and "clean" races living in the forests mountains and tundras respectively. The ruler of this continent is Bemrur Ashthane, Dwarven lord who resides in the ancient dwarven city of Zaramunz residing in a big stone palace the city is built into an old mining network and thus the city thrives in the mining industry, and the rare and valuable gems and minerals that can be found here are in high demand all over the world Other Geographical Features The Elaythian Archipelago A group of eighteen islands that are located to the east of Avalonia, shrouded in mystery, the only people usually permitted to enter are scholars who are hired to explore the ruins and salvage anything they can